


Aim for Gold with Flying Colors

by gawsoloy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Artist Reader, Fluff, M/M, Skater Phichit, ficlet request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawsoloy/pseuds/gawsoloy
Summary: Phichit's s/o is an artist who spent all night before the GPF making a surprise to show his support for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr. Feel free to request a short ficlet if you want yall, I love getting ideas from you all.

The Grand Prix. The competition Phichit dreamed of competing in was finally taking place, and there he was. All of his hard work and dedication had paid off, and Phichit aimed for gold.

Even if that meant keeping his dear friend Yuuri from getting married.

Not that he thought it wouldn’t happen anyway. There was someone that Phichit was competing for, and he had been with the Thai skater since the beginning. His amazing and absolutely fantastic boyfriend, (y/n).

Even better, his amazing partner was a artist. While Phichit’s thing was to post selfies and keep up with social media, (y/n) drew in their spare time. Sometimes he would even draw cute couple doodles of him and Phichit, the latter of which would enthusiastically post a picture of it onto his SMS and watch the likes pour in.

Phichit knew that (y/n) had been up late the night before grueling over something until the wee hours of morning. When Phichit had asked about it before they left for the venue, (y/n) had just smiled coyly and said it was a surprise. 

The stadium was alive and thrumming with energy. Phichit was standing by the gate, Celestino taking his skate guards for him before he was announced onto the ice for his SP. Phichit took a moment to glide around the ice to get one last feel for the area, but also to waste a bit of time to try and find (y/n) in the crowd. 

It wasn’t hard at all to spot him in the stands.

“PHICHIT, GOOD LUCK!” His boyfriend’s voice screamed out above the rest of the audiences polite cheers. Phichit turned his head to take in the most exquisite masterpiece his talented (y/n) had made yet.

“A surprise huh? (y/n) your banner just might draw all the attention away from me.” Phichit chuckled to himself. His smile grew fond as he took in the bright colors of support he knew his boyfriend had spent hours on the night before. 

Finally taking place on the ice, Phichit relaxed into his begging pose, waiting for the music cue. 

If (y/n) was going to give it his all to support him, Phichit was going to do his damned best to give (y/n) a performance worthy of his praise.


End file.
